


Luxury Only You Can Afford

by itsfoggyy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfoggyy/pseuds/itsfoggyy
Summary: Loba likes giving people presents, and her girlfriend is no exception. Bangalore can be a bit difficult to gift shop for, though.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	Luxury Only You Can Afford

To an outsider looking at their relationship, there were few things Loba had in common with her girlfriend, Anita Williams. 

Loba was soft curves clothed in the finest fabrics. She was flirtatious, outgoing, and could steal anyone’s hearts with little to no effort. Anita was rough at her edges, hands calloused and wore clothes like they were uniforms, all the same and neatly pressed. She wasn’t easy to talk to, but had an aura of command and respect that followed her wherever she went. 

These things were just their exteriors, though. Anita’s glare may send most people away with their tail between their legs, but she was the biggest softy in her heart. She would never admit how much she loved watching out for the younger Legends and seeing the excited children who’d giggle and whisper as she passed by in the streets of Solace, but Loba saw her secret smiles. How anyone thought Anita was the cold and stoic persona she put on in the Games was beyond her. 

Loba, on the other hand, was still considered to be bratty and untrusting by some of the other Legends. But according to Anita, she was just hardened in the middle, like a diamond. Years of tragedy and loss, seeking a revenge that has yet to come, it had made Loba a strong woman of mind and soul, which made her one of the most precious of gems in Anita’s eyes. Loba could charm her way into anyone’s hearts, but it was much more difficult for anyone to come close to hers. Loba was terrified of becoming too fond of people for the longest time, and it took a good while before Anita broke that part of her down.

So yes, they were different. Complicated women in their own ways. But they worked. To Loba, Anita Williams became one of her most prized possessions. Stealing _the_ Bangalore’s heart was no small feat, afterall. And from the way Anita would wrap her arm around Loba’s waist the moment they were alone or constantly watch her out of the corner of her eyes when they were in public, Loba knew she felt the same. 

They did find that they had some things in common though. In particular, they both craved luxury.

It took awhile for Loba to realize it, as Anita lived modestly. She was minimalistic in how she lived, barely anything other than essentials in her apartment and wardrobe (much to Loba’s disappointment). But Loba didn’t become a renown thief without some excellent observation skills.

It was in the hundreds of dollars she spent on her skin and hair care, which she noticed as she was trying to hold onto Anita’s shower wall with said woman in between her legs. 

And when she caught a blurry sight of the tag of her bed linens that gave away the ridiculously high thread count and designer brand logo, Anita shoving her head down on the bed while thrusting into her from behind. 

Probably the biggest give away was the thick gold ring Anita wore on her right hand when they were at a mixer one night with Legends and sponsors. Loba had riled her up, as she usually does, which got her shoved into a far corner of the maze that was the mansion they were in. Anita rubbed a thumb against her lips, and as Loba wrapped her red lips around it in a tease, she couldn’t help but notice the glint as it hit the lights from the hallway. 

“My, my, _meu bem_ ,” Loba gasped in an exaggerated motion, “What a pretty little thing you have here.”

Anita smirked, her eyes still focused on Loba’s gaping mouth and her thumb, pressing gently onto her tongue. “You like what you see, Thigh Highs?”

Loba giggled at the ridiculous name before biting down on Anita’s hand, causing her to hiss and pull away her hand, “Who knew you actually had such taste in fine things.”

Anita scoffed at that, and with the same speed and dexterity she used to destroy her enemies in the Games, Anita turned Loba so her chest pressed firmly against the cool wall, a thigh between her legs, and Anita’s mouth exploring the open shoulders that were usually covered by Loba’s arena attire.

“You should’ve known, baby,” Anita’s hands drifted down to the hem of Loba’s short dress, starting to pry at the thin lace that laid beneath it, “You’re the finest thing I own.”

So yeah, Anita was a secret luxury whore, though perhaps not as bad as Loba was. 

Loba had always been one to flaunt the riches she created for herself, both out of a sense of accomplishment and a feeling of being connected to her late parents. She had always been one for giving expensive and extravagant gifts to the many lovers she garnered over the years. But Anita was different. She had never given so much in terms of herself to one person, like she did Anita. 

It had been hit and miss with her first few gifts, while Anita always thanked her and expressed that she liked them, it wasn’t hard for Loba to see it didn’t spark the excitement she wanted to get out of her girlfriend. It became more difficult when Anita drew the line and said no more gifts for a while, worried that Loba was thinking she had to buy her affections. 

Loba agreed at the time. Perhaps she just needed to study her girlfriend a bit more, to get it really, truly right. 

Unfortunately, she hadn’t had much time to do so. Anita loved training new Legends and people with the potential skills to become one. Within the past few weeks though, she had started working overtime. Long gone before Loba rose in the morning, and only back around 10-11 PM. Every night, she would still get dressed into her sleep wear and cuddle up to Loba on the couch as they watched whichever of their shows had been on that day. She’d recount the day to her, ask about her day, and pepper a few kisses on her lips. But quickly her eyes would grow tired and Loba would pull her to her bedroom, and she was asleep within minutes. 

It was two and a half weeks of the same routine when Loba decided she’d had enough of it. She missed her girlfriend, was bored out of her mind with the next Games being another week away, and fuck, was she horny. Anita was far too tired each night to ever go further than kissing, and Loba was too busy during the day to really get her rocks off. Sure she could spend a night in her own apartment, ride one of her favorite dildos and grind down on her magic wand until she was a stuttering, pathetic mess, crying out her girlfriend’s name as she forced herself through orgasm after orgasm. But even when she was feeling the most pent up, she would rather be there to hold Anita when she got home, rub her muscles out, and feel her breath against her neck as she slept curled into her back. 

So tonight, Loba was going to give Anita a gift that would be near impossible to refuse. And, she prayed, hopefully get an orgasm or two out of it as well. 

It was 10:12 when Anita strolled in for the night, Loba hearing her open and close the front door.

“Baby, I’m home?” Anita yelled out, probably confused why her girlfriend wasn’t in the living room as she usually was.

Loba surveyed her surroundings, proud of the ambience she had created in Anita’s bathroom. A bubbly bath with scents of sandalwood and amber, some rose petals floating on top of the clouds of bubbles, candles burning in various corners of the large bathroom, and of course, jets of hot water softly running below. Anita’s apartment came with a jacuzzi-like tub that Loba loved to indulge in, but Anita said herself she never had enough time to make use of it.

Tonight, Loba was going to make sure her girlfriend indulged in it. And a little something more.

“ _Meu amor_ ,” Loba sang out down the hallway door, “I have a present.”

She hears Anita sigh from her spot in the living room where she had just sat down a few minutes ago. Loba hears her get off the couch and head down the hall, “I thought I said no more presents for a while, baby.” 

Loba patted down the short pink silk robe she had on, you could see every bit of her shape underneath it, her hair still in her braids from earlier in the day (Anita had a fascination with undoing them, or pulling on them as they fucked. Loba was happy with either, tonight.) and her hands filled with two glasses of sparkling champagne. Her heart hammered in her chest but she wouldn’t let Anita see that.

Anita entered through the door, eyes widening at the scene in front of her. Her eyes drifted over the tub, the dim lighting, and then Loba herself. Loba gave her the usual smirk and leaned back against the counter, knowing she looked good enough to devour. Anita’s hard expression softened as her eyes traced her figure.

“What is all this?” Anita’s voice deepened as she came over to Loba, not touching her but getting so close Loba could smell the signature smell of smoke and sand still baked into her clothing. It was a smell uniquely Anita, and it drove her heart through the ceiling.

“Just wanted to treat my girlfriend, is all,” Loba extended a glass of champagne to her, and clinked their glasses together. Anita watched her under a careful eye as they both sipped from the glasses, her eyes taking in the pink, silky robe that hid nothing. 

“Really, that’s all?” Anita’s tone was the all knowing one that grated Loba’s nerves, but she wouldn’t let Anita get under her skin so quickly. 

“Of course,” Loba said in a soft whisper, placing her drink aside and starting to undress her girlfriend, “Perhaps your diamond is getting a little soft, your fault of course.”

Anita chuckled softly, grabbing at Loba’s hands that were trying to pull her tunic off and giving them kisses against her knuckles. “Maybe it’s cause I’ve been spending a little too much time at work, huh? I’m sorry about that. But you know, if you ever want some more attention, baby-” 

Anita pulled her into her body, pressing them chest to chest, nose to nose. “All you have to do is ask.”

Anita moved in to close the distance, and Loba nearly gave in and let Anita kiss her. Probably take her right then and there against the bathroom counter, but she placed a sharp finger against her girlfriend's lips at the last second.

“Now, now, don’t go wasting my hard work,” she pouted and then smiled as Anita rolled her eyes, but gave in. Anita let her finish helping undress her, until she was naked and Loba could take her whole image in, in all her glory. Battle scars, soft skin, shapely abs. 

“You do dazzle me,” Loba sounded breathless as she let her fingers dance against the curves that had been hidden underneath her clothes. 

“Shut it,” Anita grumbled, hiding her face by kissing up Loba’s neck and pushing her back against the counter, but Loba knew her cheeks were likely turning red. Anita’s hands tugged at the loose ribbon holding Loba’s robe together, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it hit the floor. 

Loba loved the feeling of Anita’s hands on her, hands that seemed rough but tracked so gently on her skin like paper. She let herself get lost in the feeling, until she was brought back with a soft gasp, as she tracked a light touch over Loba’s lower lips, dipping in just a moment to see how wet she was. 

“So excited, I see,” Anita’s grin could be felt against her neck, as Loba held back a smile by biting her lips, “How long’s it been since you’ve been this needy, princess? Should’ve told me.”

Cocky little shit, her girlfriend was. She grabbed her champagne glass and chugged it down in two gulps. 

“Ahh,” Loba sighed, licking her lips while Anita stared at her with those piercing brown eyes of hers, “Tub. Now.”

They slowly got into the tub together, both hissing as the heat of the water covered them. Anita settled against the crock of the tub, letting her head lean back against the porcelain. Loba settled into the tub on the other side, in the same fashion, allowing her legs to frame Anita’s hips under the pillowy clouds of bubbles. Loba pushed her chest out slightly, letting her breasts set just a bit higher above the water. Anita’s eyes drifted down and smirked. 

“You’re teasing me,” her voice was low and soft, “Thought you knew better than that.” 

“You know me, _darling_ ,” Loba said, allowing the pet name to roll off her tongue slowly, “It wouldn’t be fair to give you everything you wanted that easy.”

Anita mumbled something under her breath that was likely another light hearted insult, but seemed to be sinking into the feeling of the hot water. Loba takes the opportunity to grab the body wash on the side and lather it into a loofah. 

She moves to Anita’s side of the tub, Anita barely opening her eyes to see what Loba was up to. Loba began to drag the loofah in light circular motions over Anita’s shoulders, a warmth spreading in her chest at how the tension seemed to evaporate from her body. She dragged the loofah down her arms, letting herself stop at her biceps to knead them a little more than necessary. Anita smirked as she did so, but said nothing of it. 

Loba moved the loofah down to Anita’s chest, watching how Anita’s breathing changed as she dragged the rough material against her nipples. Anita’s eyes finally opened, a look that was probably meant to tell Loba, ‘Think carefully about that and how wrecked you want to be by the end of the night.’ Too bad, Loba had already decided she wanted to be thoroughly and completely ruined. 

Loba dropped the loofah to the side of the tub, and used the hot water to wash the suds off Anita’s body before teasing at her nipples and nibbling at her neck. Anita’s moan was low and barely there, but even the tiniest sounds out of her could spur Loba on. Loba felt a hand come over her hip and gripped hard onto her ass, pulling a shiver out of her.

“God I love your ass,” Anita sighed, still kneading it in her hand roughly.

Loba let a moan slip as she felt Anita spread her ass cheeks in her hands and push a thigh against her spread cunt. She bit down hard on Anita’s neck, causing her to hiss and pull her hands away, placing them back onto her hips. 

“Beautiful, this may be your night,” Loba whispered into her ear, licking the lobe of it and feeling a shudder run through Anita’s body, “But right now, I’m in control.” 

To punctate the statement, she bent down to suckle on one of Anita’s tits, the other being twisted cruelly in between Loba’s fingers. Anita’s reaction was immediate, her back arching into Loba’s mouth and hands. The moan she let out was like music to Loba’s ears, drawn out and on the verge of whining.

One thing Loba had loved finding out about her girlfriend’s body was that she had highly sensitive nipples, which means she could tug and rub and flick them in her hands to get the most beautiful reactions out of her. Anita gasped again as Loba flicked her tongue rapidly over one of them, using her fingers to flick the other bud at a similar pace. Both of her hands now had Loba’s hips in a deathgrip, trying to grind their bodies together. Loba released Anita’s breast with a pop of her mouth. 

“Make those pretty, little sounds for me, _meu amor_ ,” Loba cooed into her ear, “You are so sexy like this.”

“Enough teasing,” Anita tried to make it sound commanding, but Loba’s smile curled even bigger at the desperate tone that was laced in the words. 

Loba finally caved, and let her hands drift further down. Loba moved her legs so now she was caged in Anita’s thighs, which were spread deliciously apart, and she could see a hint of the lovely patch of curly black hair underneath the layers of suddy water. 

Loba looked back to Anita, who had moved to brace her arms against the porcelain tub. A light, pink flush covered her shoulders and neck, Anita watching Loba with cautious but trusting eyes. Loba pulled her into a deep kiss that she hoped was reassuring, licking into her lips and feeling their tongues meet one another. It had taken a lot of time for Anita to feel comfortable being touched like Loba was about to. So whenever Loba did get a chance to, she savoured every bit of it, wanting to make each time better than the last.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Loba let her hand that was resting on Anita’s thigh drift down to the folds of her pussy. Anita let out an airy breath, leaning her head onto Loba’s shoulder. Loba let her fingers drift over the sensitive skin for a few moments, before stopping at her enlarged clit.

Anita bit down on her lip as Loba began to rub in a circular motion, starting slow and purposeful with her ministrations. She added and lessened the pressure, until she found the perfect way it made Anita buck into her hand, gasping out an airy, “Fuck!”

“That’s it, beautiful,” Loba purred, dipping her head down to suck on her breasts again.

Anita let out a string of curses and whines, much to Loba’s pleasure. Heat curled in between Loba’s own legs, but that could wait for now. It was only like this she could get Anita flustered and blushing, caving into pleasure and letting her walls down. She could tell by the way Anita tried rutting into her hand and had her eyes screwed shut, she was getting closer. 

But Loba still had one surprise up her sleeve. Sneaking her free hand around behind Anita’s head, she fumbled around until she felt what she was looking for. It was small, maybe the size of a thick bullet, but solid and heavy in her hand. It was smooth but had some ridges, only about three inches long. Loba pulled back from Anita’s chest, unable to stop her mischievous smirk. Anita opened her eyes, looking down at her hand with the vibrator with a bit of confusion.

“14 karat gold, had it custom made,” Loba told her. Anita frowned for a moment, unsure. Loba kissed her deeply again, a distraction until she had it against her clit, and turned it on. 

The reaction, and pay off, was immediate. Anita gasped, throwing her head back as the vibrations could be heard through the water. The toy had three settings, but even at its lowest it was powerful as hell. Anita grabbed Loba’s hand that was positioning it against her clit. 

“Babe, babe _fuck_ it’s, it’s-”

“There, there,” Loba purred, moving it in circles, “That’s my girl.”

Loba moved it lower, pressing it against her entrance. Anita’s legs tried to spread wider, eager to get the toy inside her. Loba considered making her beg and plead for it, but the point was to relax her from being terribly overworked. So she decided to be merciful, just for tonight.

“Since you’ve been so lovely for me tonight,” Loba cooed, simultaneously pushing it inside her and turning it up a notch. 

Anita was quickly lost in the pleasure. Her cries turned high pitched and loud, ringing out above the hum of the vibrator. Loba gently moved it around inside her, stretching the rim of her entrance with each pull of the ribbed sides. She knew she was hitting what she wanted when her cries turned to whimpers, her head thrown back and mouth opened but little sound coming, trying to rut against her palm. 

Loba used her other hand to go back to rubbing her clit while quickening her movements with the vibrator, watching as Anita grew closer and closer to her orgasm. She could tell she was beginning to tetter on the ledge, and for a moment she considered pulling away, dragging it out. But Anita bucked her hips into Loba’s hand and asked for, “more, faster, _please, fuck- faste_ r,” which left Loba wanting to give her exactly what she wanted. So Loba picked up the pace with her hand on her clit, giving it quick and rough movements, holding the vibrator right up against her G-spot and turning it on the highest level. 

“Cum, _meu bem_ ,” Loba whispered into her ear, Anita’s body going rigged underneath her, “Let me hear you sing.”

Anita shuddered and whined. Her body arched off the back of the tub, mouth falling open in a quiet scream. Loba pressed on, playing with her clit and dragging the vibrator inside her until she grew overstimulated, inhaling sharply and squirming at the feeling. Finally, Loba drew back her hands and turned the vibrator off, placing it to the side of the tub. 

Anita’s body was relaxed and limp, her eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling.

“Fuck. Fuck, I needed that.” Loba giggled at that, giving her a light kiss to her neck as Anita basked in her afterglow. After a moment, Anita finally moved again, hands going back to knead at Loba’s hips. 

Time for Loba’s own reward, it looked like. 

“Turn around,” Anita said softly, readjusting their bodies. Loba did as told, her back now against Anita’s chest and legs thrown over hers, spread open wide for her.

Anita’s hands moved over her body slowly but with purpose, massaging her shoulders, groping her breasts, trying to pull her thighs even further apart. Anita’s head rested on Loba’s shoulder, taking in her girlfriend’s body and all it’s beauty. Loba, now no longer distracted by her girlfriend’s gorgeous performance, was feeling desperate for some friction between her legs, but Anita was taking her sweet time. 

“Beautiful, please,” Loba whined, arching her back in an attempt to look even more tempting, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

“Oh?” Anita questioned with curiosity in her voice as she played with Loba’s tits, but avoided giving her buds the attention she craved, “Give me an idea.”

Loba could feel the desperation crawling up her body, and if it had been any other sort of night, she wouldn’t cave so easily. But it had been weeks without her girlfriend’s touch like this, so fuck it. Anita was the only one who got to see Loba throw her dignity away like this, anyways. 

“So, so long, _meu beum_ ,” she whined, nails digging into the tub’s sides, “I haven’t cum not once over the last two weeks, cause everytime I start touching myself I think about how your hands feel so much better, go so much deeper, and I just fucking _can’t, babe, I can’t_ -”

Loba hated the whining pitch of her voice, but Anita hushed into her ear softly, pulling Lob’s body into a tight hug from behind. Loba hadn’t realized just how worked up she was.

Oh, babygirl, you should have said something,” Anita peppered kisses across her shoulders, “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Finally, one of Anita’s hands moved down to Loba’s clit, giving it hard pressure in the same circular motions Loba had given her just a few minutes ago. Loba practically sobbed out in relief, trying to urge her legs further apart to feel every bit of Anita’s movements. Anita used two fingers to play with Loba’s clit while her other hand flicked and twisted her nipples. Loba’s hands moved behind her, cradling Anita’s head while she tried to push her further into Anita’s touch. 

Once she felt like Loba was getting antsy for more again, Anita pressed a single finger into Loba’s swollen cunt, testing for any resistance. But Loba had been on edge for days now, and it showed from how she practically sucked in Anita’s finger, clenching around it. 

“Such a needy, little cunt, tonight,” Anita whispered into her ear, drawing another long moan from Loba, “How many you think you can take tonight, hmm? We should find out.”

Loba wanted to give back a witty reply, something about being up for the challenge, but her mind went blank as Anita pushed another finger in, and really started to finger her. She gave quick and hard thrusts, the water splashing against the tub. Loba whimpered as she felt herself getting stretched and touched in just the right places, Anita’s fingers pressing up against the spot that made her want to beg. 

“More, more, Anita,” Loba cried, while Anita continued to coo and hush softly into her ear. 

“You just want to get stuffed full tonight, don’t you?” Anita’s smirk was evident in her tone, as she added another finger before really going hard on her thrusts into Loba’s pussy. 

Loba was nearly sobbing, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she watched Anita’s fingers disappear inside her cunt, feeling her body giving into the harsh and punishing speed. She realized she could feel her orgasm coming way too quickly, and tried to grab Anita’s hand with her own. 

“Baby, wait, too much, I’m close- _fuck_!” Anita didn’t slow down the least, and Loba’s pleading fell on deaf ears as she got closer and closer to the edge. Her palm was positioned right on top of her clit, giving her stimulation there as well. Loba got tighter and tighter around Anita’s hand, until she could only give shallow but hard thrusts, fingers still pressing into her G-spot. 

Despite trying to fight it back, Loba couldn’t last. She cried out and curled in on herself as she came, a tear finding its way down her cheek. Anita whispered gentle praises as she worked her through the orgasm, until she had finally come back down to a pleasant, buzzing high. As Anita pulled her hand away Loba couldn’t help but wish she had gotten just a little bit longer out of it. 

When Loba turned to look at her, Anita was busy undoing the braids that were still in Loba’s hair, a small smile on her lips.

“You good, princess?” Anita looked into her eyes, her smile warm and playful.

Loba scoffed at that, but didn’t respond. Anita knew plenty how good she was. She let her untangle her braids, running fingers through the dyed locks. Anita lathered up Loba’s hair and helped wash it out. Loba let her continue her work while trying not to focus on the heat that was still in the pit of her stomach. Maybe one night wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy Loba’s craving. When Anita was done, she wrapped her arms tight around her, nosing her cheek. 

Loba turned her head just enough to get captured in a deep, openmouthed kiss, Anita’s tongue flicking against her own and dousing that ember of heat inside her with gasoline. 

Anita pulled away from the kiss and looked deep in her eyes, a knowing smile that put Loba’s senses on alert.

“You’ve been so good to me tonight,” Anita said, kissing Loba’s cheek lovingly, “Let’s get out and I’ll dry you off.”

Loba’s heart soared at her girlfriend’s soft demeanor that only she truly got to see, but only hummed in agreement. Besides, the water was starting to grow lukewarm and Anita likely had more work in the morning. 

They both got up and out, Loba unplugging the tub, but deciding clean up could wait until tomorrow morning. She dried down Anita’s body first, giving small kisses and rubs to some of the bigger scars that decorated her body, small gestures that she knew Anita appreciated deep down. Anita followed suit, quickly drying Loba down and ruffling her hair a bit, much to Loba’s annoyance and Anita’s amusement. When she was finally dried off, Anita slung the towel around Loba’s neck and gave her another deep kiss. 

As she broke it, she whispered, “Go lay on the bed, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Loba couldn’t help the mischievous grin that formed on her lips. “Yes, Sargent.”

She sashayed away, knowing her girlfriend was enjoying the view.

Loba collapsed onto the queen sized bed, resting her head against the many pillows that she had bought and put there herself. Her first night here, she nearly gasped in horror when she realized Anita had only one single pillow. The space was nothing like her own apartment, but it was slowly beginning to feel more like home than anywhere else in the world. 

She could hear Anita moving around in the bathroom still, but had lost focus while reminiscing on those first few months they got together. Ajay once made the comment that their relationship was like mixing hot oil and water, it was just asking for a small fire to burst out. To be fair, there had been a few, especially at the beginning of their relationship. But each time, they found themselves coming back to one another, and with communication and trust, the relationship grew stronger each time.

“Look at you,” Anita sighed. Loba looked up, being pulled from her reminiscing, and felt her pulse quicken at the sight. Anita walked over slowly to the bed, still naked except for the gold colored strap on. It was one of their favorites, a solid seven inches, girthy and ribbed along the top. Loba bit her lip but couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Now, this is a pleasant surprise,” Loba purred, spreading her legs out a bit further.

When Anita reached the bed, she threw a small bottle of lube to the side and grabbed Loba’s legs, pulling her down to the edge of the mattress with a giddy squeal of surprise. Anita smiled as she stroked Loba’s cheek. 

“You gonna keep being a good girl, for me?” Anita’s smile broke into a smirk. 

“Hmm,” Loba said, tapping her chin with a long nail like she was thinking about it, “Depends, after all, I can’t make this too easy for you. Who’s to say you wouldn’t get bored?”

Anita scoffed, “You’re anything but boring, darling. Don’t think you know how to be.”

Loba giggled at that, stroking one of her legs up along the side of Anita’s torso. “How you want me tonight, beautiful? Cause I’m about five seconds away from throwing you down onto this bed and riding you if you don’t decide.”

“Well, that is tempting,” Anita mused, her eyes roaming Loba’s body once more, “But what I really want to see right now is you, fingering yourself open, so maybe I can fit this-” she pointedly rubs the head of the cock against her pussy, “Inside that tight, little cunt of yours.”

Loba could feel herself getting soaked at Anita’s words, and didn’t even question what she was told to do. She grabbed the bottle of lube Anita had thrown down next to them, and squirted some into her hand, rubbing it around in her palm to warm it up. She kept hold of Anita’s eyes the whole time, using the two fingers she had without acrylics on to rub her folds. 

Finally she pushed the first one in, met with little resistance from Anita’s earlier stretching. She shuddered at the sensitivity, her body beginning to feel heated as she tried to push against that one spot that made her cry. She tried pushing in another finger, scissors g herself open and whimpering, Anita’s eyes watching her every movement as Loba put on a show for her. Her free hand came up to rub at her nipples, making them harden with pleasure. She tried pressing in just a bit deeper, just a little bit further, and whined when she just couldn’t quite reach that spot like Anita could.

“What is it princess, need some help there?” Anita asked, a hand pumping her strap on cock that Loba realizes was already lubed up.

“Please,” Loba whined, already too far gone to care if she sounded desperate. 

Anita’s hand met hers, running along the glistening folds, before she pushed Loba’s hand aside and pushed three fingers in immediately, curling them deep inside her. Loba cried out, a hand shooting up to try and cover her own sounds as Anita checked to make sure she was thoroughly stretched. Loba could feel the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, spreading her legs wider as Anita braced herself above Loba, using the leverage to touch her even deeper, harder. 

Finally, satisfied with how stretched and ready she was, Anita pulled back and positioned herself on the end of the bed, pressing the head of the cock against her entrance.

Anita reached down to give her another kiss, giving Loba a moment to calm down and settle herself. Anita pulled back from their kiss, looking deep into her eyes with love and devotion. 

“You ready?” She asked softly, using her free hand to brush some stray strands of hair from Loba’s face. 

Loba took a moment to steady herself and take a few breathes, before bringing her legs around Anita’s back and grabbing the back of her neck. 

“Fuck me good, beautiful,” she sighed, taking a moment to play with the drying curls at the nap of Anita’s neck. 

Anita leaned down and planted a kiss to Loba’s forehead before slowly pushing her cock inside her. 

The first few inches were fine, but as it filled her up, Loba could feel the stretch increasing as it got larger at the base. When Anita was fully in she pulled back slowly, allowing the ribs of the cock to drag against her walls, before thrusting back in hard, watching Loba fall apart as she brought her to ruin. 

She quickly found a rhyme, slamming the strap deep inside her at a steady pace, Loba’s noises picking up again. Loba was used to the noises she made in bed being a bit for show, to encourage her partners. But with Anita, she knew how to slam in at just the right angle and speed that none of it was just for show. Loba couldn’t stop but grasp desperately at her back, whining and crying at each thrust. 

“So good, _fuck Anita, fuck_ ,” Loba dug her nails into her back, trying to bite down on the skin of her neck to prevent her moans from spilling out. Anita was only a fraction quieter. The more Loba cried out praises, the harder she fucked and her pants became tinged with a whine. Loba noted the reaction to the praise in the back of her mind, filing it away for another night. She also began to grind up into her, getting a bit sloppier and quicker with the thrusts, leading Loba to think she had it positioned to give herself stimulation as well. 

A hand came up and pulled at Loba’s hair, making her arch her back against the bed. Anita pulled back for more leverage against the end of the bed, her mouth agape, breasts bouncing with every thrust, and neck red and swollen from Loba’s bite mark. 

Anita thrusted in even harder, with one hand in Loba’s hair and the other gripping her hip tight enough to leave a bruise. Loba tried to rock her hips back up against her, whimpering in frustration when Anita’s grip was too much to give her any room to move. 

Anita smirked as she noticed what Loba was trying to accomplish. Between pants, she echoed Loba’s earlier statement, “Don’t you know, baby? I’m the one in control right now.”

Loba felt her body seize and tense at Anita’s words, pulling her so close to the edge. 

“Close, _so, so close_ ,” Loba gasped. 

Anita’s hand that was in her hair moved down to Loba’s mouth, pressing her thumb into it. The gasps and moans are even more lewd as Anita forces Loba’s mouth open. 

“Cum, _now_.”

Loba felt the tension in her body snap, her body convulsing as her second orgasm hit her full force. Anita fucks her right through her orgasm, into an overstimulated, crying mess. She can’t focus on anything but the hypersensitivity of her body, vaguely registering Anita’s long, drawn out moan, before the thrusts come to a stop, and Loba can't stop herself from passing out. 

* * *

Loba only comes to when she feels something warm and damp go over her inner thighs, causing her to whine and pull away.

“Hush, I’m just cleaning you up,” Anita huffs back, but there’s an obvious hint of warmth and affection in her tone. Loba stirs, opening her eyes to watch her girlfriend, now dressed in a pair of boy shorts, wiping a warm cloth over her thighs so she won’t be feeling sticky or uncomfortable in the morning. 

Anita’s eyes meet hers with a smirk, “Decided to rejoin the land of the living?”

Loba only gave her a small, “hmph,” hitting her in the ribs with a leg, though there wasn’t any real force behind it. Her legs were still feeling like jelly. 

“Shut up and cuddle me,” Loba sighs loudly, already cuddling up to a plush pillow.

Anita drops the towel in the hamper, turns the table lamp off, and grabs the blankets that were neatly folded by the dresser, laying them out across the bed on top of Loba. Loba feels the bed dip and the blankets shift, before getting wrapped up in strong arms and a warm chest against her back. Anita drops a few more soft kisses along her neck, nosing at one particularly sensitive spot that Loba is sure will be a deep purple in the morning. 

“Thank you for the night, baby,” Anita whispers softly, tightening her arms around Loba’s waist, “I did mean it. I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot.”

“There, there,” Loba whispers back, turning her head around just enough to capture Anita’s lips one last time for the night, before pulling back and looking into her eyes, “Just can’t have you burning yourself out. I would be terribly unhappy if something happened to my most prized possession, after all.” 

Anita smiles at that, ‘You’re right. How about I take tomorrow off, we can downtown, grab some drinks, get you something nice-” 

Loba couldn’t help but laugh at that, turning her head back around and closing her eyes. “Oh? So are presents allowed again, now?”

“Clearly, you don’t know how to follow the rules, anyway,” Anita sighed, “Besides, after a present like that, why not?”

Anita buries her face into Loba’s neck, but she can still feel her smirk on her skin. 

“Good, cause I still have an idea or two,” Loba says softly, leaving her girlfriend to wonder with new curiosity as she falls into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a kudos and a comment if you did, it's greatly appreciated!


End file.
